Nouvelles sensations
by Robin413
Summary: Et si, par une rencontre mystérieuse, vous changiez de sexe? Et si au cours de cette mystérieuse aventure des sentiments se révélaient? Tournée autour du couple Gajeel et Levy, cette fiction existe avec un triangle amoureux: Natsu, Grey et Lucy. Elle sera publié plus tard.


Drôle de femme

C'était un jour ensoleillé pour la ville de Magnolia. Cette ville qui respire la joie et la bonne humeur.

Cette ville belle et fleurie qui attirait de nombreux visiteurs et touristes.

Mais nous allons nous intéressé plus précisément à la guilde qui réside dans cette ville : Fairy Tail.

**« Répète le glaçon?! »**

**- Tu es sourd le micro-onde ambulant?! Je t'ai dis de la fermer! »**

** -J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un exhibitionniste comme toi! »**

** -C'est qui que tu traites d'exhibitionniste?! »**

Et voilà. Une nouvelle bagarre entre les deux rivaux éternels de Fairy Tail vient d'éclater.

Bien vite, cette simple bagarre devient une bagarre générale.

**« -Un homme doit ce battre! »**

**- Enfin une bagarre, ça faisait longtemps!**

**- Calme-toi Cana, ça fait même pas 2 jours qu'ils n'ont pas mit le bordel dans la guilde.**

**-Arrête de faire ton rabat joie Fried ou j'te colle 3 cartes explosives dans la gueule! »**

Et c'est ainsi que la bagarre commenca.

Chaises, assiètes et mages volaient dans la salle. Normale quoi!

Mais certaines personnes ni participaient pas. Comme Lucy, Levy, Mirajane ou… Jubia qui encourageait son « Grey-sama ». Toutes cachées derrière le comptoir.

**« -Quels gamins, c'est désespérant… s'exaspéra la bleue.**

**-Maintenant ont a l'habitude ! répondit la blanche**

**-Si seulement quelque chose d'intéressant pouvait arriver… soupira la blonde.**

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent en grands. D'un grand coup de pied.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et regardent la nouvelle venue:

Grande, fine, cheveux orange, long, lisses et tenu par un grand ruban blanc en une queue de cheval.

Débardeur noir court, slim gris souris moulant, escarpins noir et veste longue blanche.

Elle s'avança lentement vers le bar. Tous la suivait du regards et restait bouche bée.

Elle s'arrêta devant le bar, posa ces mains dessus et s'élança pour s'y assoir.

Elle prit le verre qui était à côté d'elle, rempli d'un liquide brun, et le renversa par terre.

Tous les mages dans la salle sursautèrent quand le liquide heurta le parquet vieillit de la guilde.

Puis elle claqua des doigts et le verre se remplie tout seul d'un drôle liquide vert.

Mais une voix s'éleva dans la masse de mages qui participait à la bagarre :

**« - Hé ! On ne gaspille pas le saké ici ! »**

C'était Cana qui c'était levé, en écrasant Nab au passage, et avait parcouru la moitié de la guilde en quelques secondes pour ce poster devant la jeune inconnue qui elle buvait tranquillement son verre.

**« - Tu appelles ça du saké ? C'est de la pisse de chat oui. »**

Cana, rouge de colère que l'on insulte son si bon breuvage, leva le poing et le lança à toute vitesse dans le visage de l'inconnue.

Toute la guilde retint son souffle. Mais aucun choque ne se fit entendre ni voir.

La jeune femme avait mis un doigt sur le front de Cana et l'intéréssée était elle-même paralysée.

Une lumière rouge apparût et un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

Puis plus rien.

On pouvait entendre les mouches voler tellement c'était calme.

**《****-Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Balbutia Cana qui se sentait toute drôle.**

**- Oh, tu le sauras bien vite!》**

Puis elle posa son verre vide, déçendit de son perchoir et se dirigea au centre de la pièce.

Elle leva les bras et fit comme si elle écrivait des mots avec ces doigts.

Une petite lumière rouge brilla aux bout de ces ongles.

Puis elle les écarta viollement et dit haut et fort:

**《 ****- Mages de Fairy Tail, vous allez être confrontés à une grande épreuve!**

**Si vous reusissez à la confronter et à la désamorcer, vous receverez une récompense! **

**Sinon, vous resterez ainsi à jamais! **

**Bonne chance chers mages!》**

Puis la lumière s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'elle aveugle tous le monde.

Puis la lumière cessa brusquement.

Quand les mages ouvrirent les yeux, la jeune femme avait disparue avec la lumière.

Le calme s'installa un bon moment, la totalité des personnes dans la salle était déboussolés.

Mais une voix rauque pleine de délicatesses et de gentillesse brisa le silence:

**《 ****-C'était qui c'te pouffe?**

**-Surveille ton langage Gajeel, il y a des enfants ici! S' exclama Charuru en pointant Wendy et Roméo du doigt, qui eux étaient à terre en se tenant la tête.**

**-Oh, ça va, tu vas pas me les briser non plus.**

**-Vous vous engueulés dehors ou je vous virent moi-même. Murmura Erza, passablement énervée. **

**-Tais-toi, on t'as rien demandé.**

**-GAJEEL!**

**-Mais tu me laches oui?!**

**-Parle moins fort alors!**

**-C'est vrai sa, elle nous a fait quoi? J'me sens un peu bizarre... Dis Lucy.**

**- Je ne sais pas... Moi aussi je suis étrange... Mais c'est quoi cette épreuve dont elle a parlé?**

**- Je n'en sais rien Levy... Elle a dit que l'on devrait la confronter et la désamorcer...**

**-On verra sa au moment venue, Lu-chan!**

**-Oui Levy-chan! Au faite, je t'ai apporter la suite de mon roman!**

**-Oh, merci!》**

Puis la matinée s' écoula lentement entre les engueulades de Charuru/Gajeel/Erza, les discussions du roman de Lucy et les confrontations de Natsu et Grey.

Puis vint l'après-midi.

Tous se passait bien, les mages parlaient de choses et d'autres ainsi que l'incident du matin même.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de fracas retentisse.

Les mages se retournèrent vers la source du bruit.

C'était Cana.

Elle venait de s'effondrer par terre.

Le tonneau qu'elle était en train de boire s'écrasa lamentablement au sol et se vida petit à petit.

A en voir son état elle se tordait de douleur, elle se tenait férocement le ventre.

Elle criait. Elle avait très mal, elle voulait que la douleur cesse, c'était insupportable.

Lucy courra la rejoindre suivit de Wendy.

Arrivé près de Cana, Wendy se figea. Elle s' accroupit près d'elle et l'examina quelque instant mais s' arrêta bien vite.

Elle se redressa et devenait de plus en plus blanche

**《 ****-Wendy? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!**

**Soigne la, s' il te plaît!》**

Cana continuait de crier le martyre et essayait par tous les moyens d'échapper à la douleur.

Comme en se mettant en position foetal, les bras sur la tête pour étouffer ces cris.

**《 ****-C'est impossible...**

**- Quoi?!**

**-Sa poitrine disparaît... Ces cheveux deviennent courts... Ces cuisses se raffermissent et... des... abdos ...apparaîssent...》**

Puis elle tourna lentement la tête vers Lucy.

Elle avait l'air effrayée.

**《****-Lucy... elle devient... un homme.》**


End file.
